pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Grades System
The Grades System is a system introduced in the 11.0.0 update. It indicates how common or rare a weapon is, by posssession, not by gameplay. However, this system only applies to pets, as many Legendary and Mythical weapons are overused. Instead, the grading system for the weapons is more to how powerful it is compared to most other weapons. Grades (Weapons) The grading system for weapons mostly represents how powerful it is or how useful it is. Weapons this grade is the lowest and the most underpowered and mediocre weapons of the other grades. Although there are some weapons in this category with decent statistics, these weapons would only be used in lower levels. Weapons with this grade are usually weapons with either useful/tactical functions and average statistics. However, in high levels, these weapons are below-average. Around the 16.0 update, the uncommon grade was removed and all purchasable weapons (including common and uncommon and uncommon blueprint weapons) were moved up to the rare grade. Weapons with this weapon are usually decent, have many functions, and have above-average statistics. These weapons can be used at higher levels without problems, but usually only as budget options. Weapons with this grade are usually weapons with decently high and powerful statistics. These weapons are pretty good at high levels and some Epic weapons can be better than Legendaries. Weapons with this grade are usually very powerful and perhaps overpowered weapons. These weapons are perhaps the best weapons at high levels since they are more accessible than how the Mythical ones are. Weapons with this grade are usually insanely powerful and have multiple abilities, but also is expensive or hard to obtain. Mostly, these weapons have extravagant designs and show a player’s class. These weapons will last you through the whole game, and there usually isn't a need to upgrade to a better gun as these weapons are already the best. Grades (Pets) Pets with this grade are usually the pets with the lowest base statistics and are the most common pets to obtain. Pets with this grade are usually the pets with mediocre base statistics and are one of the most common pets to obtain. Pets with this grade are usually the pets with decent base statistics and are somewhat common pets to obtain. Pets with this grade are usually the pets with good base statistics and aren't very common pets to obtain. Pets with this grade are usually the pets with great base statistics and are rare pets to obtain. Pets with this grade are usually the pets with the highest base statistics and are the rarest pets to obtain. Trivia * Most removed weapons like the Crystal Mega Destroyer had a grade of . * First, there was only one weapon that costs or costs , having a grade, while all Lucky Chest weapons did. The Mythical grade proves how rarely you obtained weapons from the Lucky Chest. In 13.0.0 update there are more mythical weapons from the clan chests. After the update any mythical weapons in the armory became Legendary. In Update 13.1.2 there are more guns added with mythical grades in the skin of Champion league. * Pets also have a grading system but the grading system to them is different. The rarity depends on eggs, not how much they cost. * Briefly, in the 12.5.0 update, the grades system only applied to pets and no longer applied to weapons. However, in the 12.5.3 update, this was reverted. * Before 13.0.0, weapons with Mythical were only obtainable either from event chests or the Lucky Chest. Starting from then, one can now purchase these kinds of weapons. In addition, some can be crafted with parts. * At the 13.5.0 update, all commons and uncommon weapons (excluding default weapons) have been changed to rare, but at the 15.1.0 update, this is reverted. * At the 15.3.0 update, the grades were reverted to the ones in the 13.5.0 update, especially with the Photon Pistol, from Common to Epic. However, it only applies to Android devices. * Anyone who bought a Common weapon before 16.0.0 will not get their Common weapons upgraded to Rare. ** There is no way to obtain a Common weapon other than the starter weapons. Category:Other